Medicinal topical preparations can serve as drug delivery means. The vehicles thereof carry the pharmacologically active agents to the skin, but also can serve as a depot for delivery of the drugs intradermally or transdermally.
Other topical preparations do not serve to deliver a therapeutic agent but may serve to treat various skin conditions, by, for example, softening of the skin, tightening of the skin or moisturizing the skin.
There remains a need in the art for a therapeutic product and approach that can contain one or more active agents or medicines using a vehicle with beneficial properties. Such a vehicle, for example, a cream, would be one that has hydrating effects on human skin. Such a therapeutic carrier would ameliorate any drying, irritating or debilitating effect of the medicaments on the skin and thus, make the course of treatment more tolerable for the patient, improving patient compliance and thus, the therapeutic effectiveness of the pharmaceutically active agent(s).